Uh Oh! Harry's in a Pickle!
by starburst1
Summary: (i know the title sux, i need a new one *hem hem*) SLASH! d/h shagalicious. harry realizes what he really wants but can he get it? *ch 8 up!!* (rating change b/c i thought that it wasn't *too* graphic, but still be warned, its got m/m sex. *mwah*)
1. ch 1

WARNING! THIS IS SLASH (A ROMANCE STORY OF M/M PAIRING NATURE.)! IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, STOP NOW.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the end of a Friday afternoon and Harry was just finishing his double potions class with the Slytherins. Snape had announced the homework and everyone was packing up their belongings. Before Harry could step out of the dungeons, he felt a shot of sparks on his neck, immediately followed by an oh so familiar voice.  
  
"Potter! Duel! Now." yelled Draco Malfoy in his drawling voice.  
  
"Not now Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood." Harry had had a long day and there was still Quiddtich practice to look forward too. But Malfoy would hear nothing of it. He shot an Expellarimius spell at Harry, but narrowly missed him. This was too much for Harry to stand.  
  
"So you want to play that game do you??" Harry shot one a jelly legs jinx at Malfoy but unfortunately it hit Goyle's face instead, which immediately turned wobbly. Goyle ran off to the Infirmary wing, followed closely by Crabbe.  
  
"Oh, so close Potter, yet so far." Malfoy said lazily. Before the words were out of his mouth, curses and jinxes came from all directions. Ron and Hermione could not stand this much. But Malfoy was quicker. He immediately shot off the counter curses, and was left unharmed. He then muttered words that were unclear to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and a blue jet streamed out of his wand. It hit Harry squarely in the forehead.  
  
"OW! What the hell did you do to me Malfoy!!" Harry screamed in the direction of Malfoy. "I'm blind! I can't see anything!" He scrambled about for a moment before he could find anyone who would help him. He came upon Hermione first.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I just read about a curse like this. It renders the receiver blind for about three hours. I'm so sorry, I haven't found the counter curse yet." Hermione tried to comfort Harry with her unending source of knowledge.  
  
"Great, now I won't be able to see for half of Quiddtich practice." Harry moaned.  
  
"Serves you right Potter, you should consider doing some catching up on all the modern curses they're coming up with." Malfoy laughed as he strode down the hall with a group of swooning Slytherin girls behind him. Hermione and Ron helped Harry back up to Gryffindor tower. What they didn't know was that Malfoy had more in mind than just blinding Harry.  
  
"Harry, if it's the last thing I do, I will get Malfoy for all that he's done to you, and me," Ron mumbled these last words under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, Malfoy's going to get a serious beating when I can see again." Harry spat with malice. Hermione quickly interjected before they could get out any more horrible things about Malfoy.  
  
"Harry," she said cutting off Ron with another round of hate for Malfoy, "do you want to come down to dinner or would you like Ron and I to bring you up something?"  
  
"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Why don't you bring me some bread or something light. I don't want to be too full for Quiddtich practice later."  
  
"No problem Harry." Ron said with a smile. "Would you like some pumpkin juice as well?"  
  
"Sure." With that, Hermione and Ron headed out through the portrait hole down to the great hall. Harry sat by the fire thinking about his lessons from the day until they returned.  
  
"We brought you some bread, a bit of chicken pie, and a flask of pumpkin juice." Hermione said cheerily.  
  
"Thanks. I better get down to the Quiddtich pitch… Could I have a little help?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, yea. I'll help. I'm sure you have loads of homework to catch up on Hermione." Ron said slyly.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Hermione shot back at him. "I've been finished for an hour. I'll take Harry to practice."  
  
"Do you think I'll be able to see by the time we get there?" Harry questioned.  
  
"You should, but I'm not completely sure. Come on, let's get a move on." Hermione pulled Harry out of the portrait hole and out onto the grounds. 


	2. ch 2

Chapter 2  
  
Malfoy had been waiting in the Quiddtich locker room for over an hour. He couldn't sit in the common room any longer. Besides, here he would have more privacy to practice the very difficult charm he was about to perform.  
  
Draco had been planning for this moment for about 2 weeks. He had carefully planned and researched all he would have to do, and he counted on his charm to do most of the work. But now was not the time, someone was coming. Sure enough it was Harry, accompanied by Hermione. Draco was prepared for this and hid behind the lockers.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle yourself Harry? You are still blind." Hermione asked with sincerity.  
  
"I'll be fine. But thanks." With that Draco heard Hermione leave. He was now alone in the locker room with Harry Potter - his obsession for the past year. It's now or never Draco. Go for it. Draco thought to himself. He quietly murmured the words that would transform his voice into something that resembled Cho Chang's, and sidled up to Harry.  
  
"Well hello Harry." Draco said in his Cho voice.  
  
"Cho? What are you doing in here? This is the Gryffindor locker room!" Harry said nervously – he was alone with his long time crush, the Ravenclaw Seeker.  
  
"I thought I'd find you in here. I just wanted to tell you that I've had a change of heart." Harry gulped as the words poured from Draco's lips like milk. "Look, I know you like me, and you know that I don't really have any feelings for you, or didn't." With this, Draco pushed Harry up against the lockers and kissed him, full on the lips, and hard.  
  
Harry took a sharp breath as he realized that Cho Chang was kissing him. He kissed back with out hesitation. He then felt a body being pressed up against his own, and he ran his fingers through Draco's hair. But he felt the texture of the hair he was touching, he pulled back and opened his eyes.  
  
The first shock was that he could see again, but the second was even worse. None other than Draco Malfoy was kissing him.  
  
Draco licked his burning lips as Harry screamed in his face "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MALFOY?" He wiped his mouth with his hand and spat on the ground.  
  
"Sorry Potter, I thought you were enjoying it." Draco said smoothly after he had returned his voice to it's original sound. Harry hesitated for a moment, he had enjoyed it, but he shook the thought from his head. The only reason I liked that was because I thought it was Cho kissing me, NOT Draco. Harry thought.  
  
"No! I did not enjoy that thank you VERY much! I get pleasure from kissing members of the opposite sex rather than those of the same." Harry spat at the ground at Draco's feet.  
  
"Oh, that may be true, but I'm sure you'll enjoy this, no matter what sex it comes from." With this, Draco pressed his body up against the other boy's and began to rub his crotch up against Harry's. Harry let out a moan of pleasure, and gave in to the intoxicating feeling that was consuming. Draco grinned as he realized that Harry was not resisting as he expected. With that, he leaned in and began to kiss Harry's neck, slowly proceeding to suck on the supple skin, and even bite it. Harry was becoming so horney, that he subconsciously started to unbutton the waistband of Draco's jeans. But Draco pushed his hand away and whispered in his ear, "Later, in the prefects bathroom. Midnight. You know the password." He then licked Harry's earlobe, smoothed out his ruffled hair, and strode out of the locker room before any of Harry's teammates could join him for practice.  
  
Harry's mind was swirling with emotions. His lips were still tingling from the first kiss they shared. This is insane. I have feelings for Draco Malfoy?? I must be under some sort of spell. But oh, that thing he was doing to my neck... Harry gingerly touched the place on his neck where Draco had bitten him and winced. I don't think I've ever been that horney in my life! His dick, right up against mine, even with both pairs of jeans in-between, oh my god. Harry shivered with the memory of this feeling. He needed more, he couldn't stand to be without if for very long. But his thoughts were interrupted as the rest of his team came trundling into the locker room.  
  
"So Harry, what kind of things are we going to do today?" Harry was jolted back to reality as he began his team's practice session. 


	3. ch 3

1 OK PPL, THIS IS WHERE THE SLASH KICKS IN. IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SLASH, PLZ DISCONTINUE READING THIS STORY. (Mwahahaha, me and my fantasies about Draco. sigh)  
  
2 Chapter 3  
  
"So how was practice Harry? Get your sight back in time?" Ron questioned. He had failed to make the house Quiddtich team for the 5th consecutive year.  
  
It took Harry a moment to respond, he was still thinking about the events preceding practice. "Oh, fine, yeah, I got my vision back." Harry mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? You've been quiet since you got back." Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just tired I guess. Well, see you in the morning." And with that, Harry got up from his seat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room and went up to his dormitory.  
  
No, don't go. You're not like that. You need to restrain yourself. What about Cho? What about Draco. Said another unfamiliar voice in Harry's head. He's the one you really want. He wants you, and you know you want him. Just give in. It's almost midnight so you better get to the bathroom. He won't wait forever.  
  
Harry had been awake since he got up to his dorm. He had been thinking things over, but nothing made sense, until that last voice spoke up. Yes, that is what I really want. I'm going. Harry silently got out of bed and took his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and glided downstairs to the portrait hole.  
  
Harry wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, but soon enough he found himself in front of the prefects' bathroom. He hesitated before whispering the password to the door (flawless) and entered the familiar room.  
  
The torches were out, and the only light was produced from small candles around the bathtub, which was already full of bubbles.  
  
"Draco?" Harry whispered, hoping he wasn't intruding on someone else's midnight expeditions.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come." Harry heard Draco's voice from a far corner of the room. He came out of the shadows and Harry saw that all he was wearing was a towel draped around his lower region. He now noticed the cloak tossed on the floor.  
  
"So, what did you come here for? Kissing, sucking, or did you want, more?" Draco said these words as if they were part of his everyday language.  
  
Harry began to stutter, "Well…I don't know… I mean… well…I've never…" Draco cut him off as he pulled Harry closer to him and began to ravish Harry's lips with his own like there was no tomorrow. Harry once again felt the feeling of pure pleasure sweeping him off his feet. He eagerly kissed Draco back and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco did not think that it would be this easy, but seeing how enthusiastic Harry was being about the whole thing, he began to stroke Harry's lower lip with his tongue. Harry felt a shiver run up and down his spine, he had never been aroused like this. At this point, he lost all control of his body and let his emotions take over.  
  
This time, it was Harry who started to grind their groins together. Draco let out a cry of ecstasy. He started working on getting Harry's shirt off of him while at the same time, Harry was undoing the button and zipper on his own jeans. Soon, Harry was covered by relatively the same amount of clothing as Draco – nothing but underwear. During this whole undressing, Draco and Harry had been kissing so fiercely that they both needed a break.  
  
" I didn't know you had it in you Harry Potter," Draco said gently while licking his burning lips.  
  
"Well, I, um…thanks I guess" Harry was flattered by Draco's remark.  
  
" I'm getting a little hot, aren't you? Why don't we get into the bathtub." Draco said with a hint of fire in his voice. With that, he slipped off his towel, in full view of Harry. Harry gasped inwardly. Draco was well, very well equipped. " What, not what you were expecting? But I've showed you mine, now its your turn."  
  
Harry hesitated for a moment before dropping his underwear, he didn't know if he could easily compete with Draco's unexpected size. But as Draco could easily see, he also had surprising magnitude. Harry blushed as Draco stared at Harry's dick willingly. "Well, are we going to get in or what?" Harry felt awkward enough as it was, he did not need the blonde haired boy he was about to make love to staring at him. He moved towards the bathtub and gingerly tested the water with his toes. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt the perfectly welcoming water.  
  
Draco could not take this much. He ran up to Harry, pushed him into the bathtub and began to kiss him deeply. Harry tried to gulp for air, but then gave up and kissed Draco back with equal passion. Now, with their bodies pressed together with nothing in-between, they were fully aroused. Both boys became aware of this and came up for air, not knowing exactly what to do next.  
  
" Have you ever…well, had se…" Harry was very unsure of himself but Draco silenced him by placing his finger up to Harry's lips.  
  
" Yes, I have had sex with other boys before. And do I plan on fucking you right now? Only if you're ready. If you're not sure, we can start with something a little less advanced and then move forward, if you like." Draco was perfectly calm about the whole thing. Harry admired his composure.  
  
" Well, what else is there to do?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
" Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco shook his head. " There is so much I have to teach you. Well, there is always the kissing, and we've done that. Then there is biting, I did that this afternoon in the locker room, and then, hmm… how can I explain this. Maybe it would be better if I showed you. Would that be ok?" Draco did not want to frighten Harry away before he even got to make love to him.  
  
" Well, I, um, guess so." Harry was both nervous and excited. He had no idea what to expect.  
  
" Alright, are you ready for this?" Draco asked rhetorically. " Hmm, I think you'll have to sit on the ledge of the tub, otherwise, I think I'd suffocate." Draco smiled at Harry with a look of love in his gray eyes that was new to Harry.  
  
" Ok, if you say so." Harry climbed out of the water, sat on the edge of the pool-sized bathtub and shivered; the water was so warm, and it was difficult to readjust to the cold air.  
  
" Now, I can tell you what I'm going to do, or just do it. It doesn't matter either way." Draco was speaking as if to a child.  
  
" Um… well, give me an overview." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
" Well, I'm going to put your cock in my mouth and suck on it. Sound ok?" Draco said these words as smoothly as silk.  
  
Harry gave a look of surprise. " I guess…"  
  
" Ok then, here goes." Draco, who was still in the water, began to kiss Harry on the lips, slowly moving down his body, alternating between kissing and licking. When Draco got down to Harry's dick, he teased it with his tongue until it was straight and hard. Harry had never felt anything so amazing, even when he was gazing at Cho, but at this point, Cho was the farthest thing from his mind. He began to gasp as Draco slid his mouth over the taught skin.  
  
Draco began to stroke Harry's cock with his tongue, while still holding it with his mouth. He glanced up at Harry and saw the look of pure rapture on his face. He teased Harry's dick for a few more seconds, removed it from his mouth, and swallowed.  
  
" Now, wasn't that amazing?" Draco said while wiping the saliva off his lips.  
  
" Mmmmm…" was all Harry could say. " Where, how, oh my god." Harry could not get over what he had just experienced.  
  
" Now, we can either progr…" Draco was cut off as Harry pushed him into the water and began kissing him with a desire he did not know existed within him. He stuck his tongue into Draco's mouth and outlined all of his teeth.  
  
" I can't believe this is happening." Harry said after they had caught their breaths.  
  
" Why?" Draco asked.  
  
" I never, not in my whole life, thought I would be gay." Harry said with astonishment. "Oh my god, what will Ron say?"  
  
" Don't worry about it. It's not as bad as you'd expect. There are lots more students with feelings for other boys than you'd think. Hogwarts is a gay man's playground." Draco seemed to know from experience.  
  
" But enough talk. I think it's your turn for delectation." Harry said with a new confidence. " How may I be of service to you master Draco?"  
  
Draco was amazed how sexily Harry said his name. " How bout you just give me a blow job – that's what I just did to you."  
  
" With pleasure." Draco sat up on the side of the tub and Harry began the same way Draco had. He kissed Draco with such ferocity Draco almost fell backwards. He then began to move down his body, the same way Draco had done to him moments before. He then reached Draco's dick. He began stroking it with his tongue to coax it to full potential. When it had reached the breaking point, Harry paused for a moment, not knowing if the large extremity would fit inside his mouth. But he threw caution to the wind and took the plunge.  
  
Draco was experiencing even more pleasure then Harry had, he having wanted it so much more. Harry licked Draco's cock, and began himself to be aroused. The skin was softer than he could have imagined, and it moved with the slightest nudge. He did not ever want to let go, but Draco pulled away.  
  
" I know you were enjoying that, as was I, but its almost 2:00 in the morning, and after all this, we both need our rest." Draco said sweetly.  
  
" But, I want you. So badly." Harry said longingly.  
  
" And I you, but I can't have you loosing sleep over me." Draco stroked Harry's cheek with his palm, but then got up to retrieve his clothing. Harry remained in the water for a few more seconds before getting out to re- cloth himself.  
  
" So, what's going to happen tomorrow? Are we going to act different?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
" I don't know. We would both be ridiculed if we were seen in the halls together not fighting, but if that doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me. I care for you so deeply, I don't care what other people think." Draco was showing a side Harry had never seen before.  
  
" Well, considering Ron would pulverize both of us if he knew, I think we should keep it a secret. He's really strong you know." Harry said.  
  
" Alright. Well, if I can't have you during the day, I'll have to wait till tomorrow night. Meet me back here at midnight." Draco kissed Harry lightly and walked silently out of the bathroom.  
  
" Midnight. I'll be here." Harry said to himself.  
  
Sorry it's so long, I couldn't exactly cut off at any point. Chapter 4 will be up shortly! 


	4. ch 4

Hey all, thanks for the reviews, I've gotten nothing but good comments so far (hopefully it will stay that way)! I personally don't think this chapter lives up to the previous one, but it's alright. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry could barely stand the wait for the next night to come. He could not concentrate during his classes - his thoughts kept drifting to the indescribable events of the night before. But Ron and Hermione began to notice.  
  
"Harry, I know Binns isn't the most interesting of all teachers, but you haven't taken one note, well, except if you count that drawing of a pool and a, what is that?" Ron questioned.  
  
Harry quickly pulled his drawing away from Ron's eyes. He had absentmindedly sketched his impression of the previous night. "Oh, sorry, I um, well, have other things on my mind." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Like what? You haven't talked to me since before you went to bed last night. Come to think of it, even that was very short." Ron gave Harry a concerned look. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, just, thinking." Harry muttered.  
  
"All right, but know that I'm open if you need to talk." Ron said as he leaned back over to his own desk. Harry almost let it all out, but thought better of it. He remembered his own words about what Ron would have done if he found out about Harry's escapades.  
  
Although Ron had left Harry alone after their brief chat, he had something on his mind that he needed to tell someone. But with Harry acting so distant, there was no one he could really talk to. Hermione wouldn't understand, and Neville, Seamus, and Dean were too wrapped up in their own lives to care about his problems.  
  
Having been friends with Harry for nearly 6 years, Ron was beginning to develop feelings that were more than those that friends share. He was starting to think he was falling in love with Harry. He had been thinking about it for almost 6 months, and he had decided that tonight he was going to take action. No more watching Harry from afar, he would get him alone in the dormitory before everyone went to bed and confess his feelings. If he was lucky, Harry would return them.  
  
But Harry was much too preoccupied to be thinking about Ron.  
  
During lunch that day, neither Harry nor Ron ate anything. Ron was to nervous thinking about his plan for the evening, and Harry was absorbed watching a certain blonde haired boy sitting at the Slytherin table – who was returning his stare.  
  
"What is up with you two?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. "Neither of you has said one word! You should be talking about Quiddtich or something." Hermione prodded their arms to see if they were actually listening.  
  
"Hey! Quit poking me like that!" Harry said irritably. He broke his gaze with Draco as he shoved Hermione's finger away from his arm.  
  
If it hadn't been for Hermione interfering, Ron would most likely have reached under the table and stroked the object of his desire between Harry's thighs. Ron quickly retreated his hand, being so close to it's target, relieved it hadn't proceeded in the direction it was headed. Wait till tonight, not till tonight. Ron kept repeating that in his head until his mind was back on its normal frequency.  
  
"Sorry Herm, I've got things on my mind." Ron said quickly.  
  
"Like what?" Neither Harry nor Ron had talked to her about anything interesting for the past few days, and she did not feel like being silent any longer. But neither boy would say another word so she turned her attention to the object of *her* affection.  
  
"So Seamus, what's up with you?" Hermione struck up a conversation with her current crush.  
  
The lunch period continued uneventfully, well, except for the fact that Ron had to restrain himself from getting up and kissing Harry and that Harry had to grip his seat to prevent himself from bounding across the room, and ripping Draco's clothing off of him. But the night was a different story.  
  
  
  
Sorry it was short, I don't want it *to* be long so, I'll start another chapter about the night. *mwahahaha* should be great. Ch.5 up soon! 


	5. ch 5

Hey all, sry it took so long to post. i had ta think about wat i wanted to do w/ the story. Heh heh can anyone think of a good title? I'm drawing a blank, I was never good at that. hee hee. Thx for the reviews, hope you enjoy the next installment!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was evening, and Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Ron had his head pointed at the fire, but was secretly gazing at Harry, gathering his courage for asking him to join him in their dorm. Harry on the other hand was thinking of midnight, and what events would accompany the time tonight.  
  
"Harry, I need to ask you something." Ron said tentatively.  
  
"Ok, shoot." Harry said dreamily.  
  
"In private." Ron jerked his head towards the staircase indicating he wanted to go upstairs.  
  
"Alright." Harry was not really paying attention to his best friend, for if he had, he would have seen Ron's face go red enough to match his hair.  
  
Once upstairs, Ron sat on his bed and motioned for Harry to join him. Harry sat down and gazed absent mindedly at the floor.  
  
"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Harry said in a monotone.  
  
"Well, its more like *tell* you." Ron slid closer to Harry as he said this. Ron took a big gulp of air before the words came out, starting slowly, but then spilling from his mouth as if they had been pent up since the two boys had met – which was almost true. "Harry, I've been thinking about this for quite some time now, but," Ron paused, "I think I love you." Harry's neck snapped up as he looked at Ron with a puzzled look on his face, but he let Ron continue. "I always knew there was a bond between us, deeper than friendship, and I'm just beginning to discover it. I've tried to tell you before, but you've been acting strange lately so I didn't really get a chance, but I just can't keep all of these emotions pent up inside me anymore." With that he leaned over and kissed Harry so deeply, so passionately, that Harry almost forgot about Draco. Evidently, he shared those feelings with Ron, though they were hidden deep beneath the desire he still held for Draco.  
  
Harry began to bring his arms up to circle Ron's neck as he returned the emotion he was receiving from his best friend, but then his mind fell upon his lover. He pulled away from the kiss, almost reluctantly and said, "Ron, I'm really sorry, but I can't. There are things, people that I can't forget about." His groin throbbed for a moment while he remembered the feelings Draco induced in him. "I'm so sorry." He brushed Ron's cheek with his trembling hand, but then turned away to head back to the common room.  
  
Ron was so surprised by the reaction he received from Harry, he could not think for a moment. 'What just happened? I kissed Harry, Harry kissed back, but now he's gone?' Ron thought. 'But, but, why? He kissed me back! Why, why…' Ron threw himself onto his pillow and began to sob. "Why! Why? Why…" He wailed into his arms. It was not long before he fell into a restless sleep, thinking only of Harry.  
  
'I can't believe Ron has feelings for me! I never would have guessed it. I just can't believe it. And I thought Ron would be upset about finding out *I* was *gay*.' Harry's mind was blurred as he returned from the dormitory.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just had to check something." Harry lied quickly.  
  
"Well, Ron was with you. Where is he now?" Hermione had a knack for finding flaws in people's alibis.  
  
"Oh, he was tired so he decided to go to bed." Harry lied again.  
  
"Alright." Hermione still had her doubts but she was willing to let it pass. Harry looked rather dazed and like he could use some sleep. "Harry, you should go to bed. You look beat."  
  
"Actually, the only reason I came back down here was to gather up my homework. I need some sleep." 'For my excursion that's going to take place later that is.' Harry thought to himself. He headed back to his dorm and slipped in, not wanting to disturb Ron. He was already asleep though, so there was nothing to worry about.  
  
Before Harry went to his own bed, he gazed at Ron for a moment. 'Ron, if it weren't for Draco, I would *love* to be making out with you at this very moment.' He sighed and went over to his bed.  
  
As Harry crawled under the covers he thought, 'Well, maybe I *should* be with Ron. He's my best friend, and what could be more perfect than that? I already love him so much, being in a relationship with him could only strengthen the bond he was talking about. Why does Draco have to be so fucking sexy?!?!?!' Harry ended his internal dialogue with that, and tried to catch a few winks before midnight. 


	6. ch 6

yay! 2 chapters in one day! again, sry it took so long to post. thx for the reviews! ;)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Before Harry knew it, midnight had arrived. 'You don't have to go you know, you can stay in bed, wake up, and tell Ron that you were just acting crazy. Tell him you love him. You don't have to go to Draco.' Harry was very tempted by the offer, but knew he wouldn't be able to live with out the feel of Draco's silky skin under his own for long. He needed to go.  
  
He pulled on his invisibility cloak and headed down the steps leading to the common room. His thoughts were on Draco and Draco alone.  
  
Harry's feet moved silently through the halls of Hogwarts, and after what seemed like only a fraction of a second, he was at the entrance to the prefects bathroom. 'There's still time, you can turn back now and forget Draco forever.' Harry was seriously considering it when he heard Draco's voice from inside, moaning with pleasure. This was too much.  
  
Harry whispered the password, burst into the large room, and immediately saw Draco standing in the corner, jacking off.  
  
"Oh, Harry, come on, harder, faster! Give it to me!!!" As he was moaning to himself, Draco's hands were swiftly rubbing up and down his dick with such momentum Harry could almost not believe it.  
  
Draco's dick was almost at the fullest of its length, when his eyes darted up and he saw Harry. "Potter! Don't look at me!" Draco shrieked as he whipped his body around and tried to cover himself. But Harry was already on top of him. Harry knocked Draco to the ground and turned him over so fast Draco did not know what was happening.  
  
"Draco, I want you, NOW." Harry said with a tone in his voice that was so harsh, Draco almost felt hurt. But almost is the key word. He felt Harry's cock pushing through his pants, reaching towards Draco's bare skin and Draco's erection returned with full force. Harry threw his lips onto Draco's with a fire that only Draco Malfoy could ignite. His tongue darted out into Draco's warm mouth and began to outline the perfect rows of teeth. Draco meanwhile was working on getting Harry down to nothing but skin.  
  
Draco ripped at Harry's robes and shirt with one hand, while the other was busy undoing Harry's jeans. Harry's hands however were busy taking over the job Draco's hands had left behind as he had walked in, making the same motions that were so new, yet felt so right. Draco almost lost his concentration on getting Harry naked he was in such ecstasy. But soon enough, both boys' bodies were rubbing up against each other with nothing in-between.  
  
Harry was out of breath and a little uncertain of what was to come next, so he pulled away from his lover and gave Draco a questioning look.  
  
"Harry, let me fuck you." Draco said savagely. Harry nodded intensely. He could not live another moment with out having Draco do something to his body. "I'm going to assume you've never done this, so I'll take you through it step by step. Flip over onto your stomach." Harry obeyed without the slightest hesitation.  
  
"Don't tell me what you're going to do Draco my love, just surprise me." Harry said in a muffled tone.  
  
"You've got it." Draco straddled Harry's back knowing exactly what he was doing. He took a deep breath and plunged himself into Harry. Harry gave a scream of pain, but it subsided as quickly as it had come as rapture took over his body. Draco shoved his cock in and out of Harry for the next few minutes and then retreated. All the while Harry was moaning with a pleasure that far surpassed anything he had ever experienced. Even Draco was surprised at how well Harry had done. He was by far the best boy he had ever fucked. All Harry could do was gasp.  
  
"Are you alright?" Draco said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Fi...fine…" Harry was still going over the feelings he had just had.  
  
"Good. I think that's all for tonight." Draco got up and began to collect his clothing as Harry caught his breath.  
  
"No, no, you need a turn." Harry said enticingly.  
  
"Are you sure? You're not to tired?" Draco said sweetly.  
  
"I'm fine. All I know is I want more of that feeling. Come 'ere you." Harry motioned with his sweaty hand. Draco dropped his cloak and plopped down on the floor next to Harry. "Now get onto you're stomach." Draco quickly complied. Harry straddled Draco's back and shoved his manhood upwards. Now it was Draco's turn to scream. But both boys' heads shot up as they heard the door open. It was Ron. 


	7. ch 7

heh heh, this is kinda taking the same turn as my other fic… oops, didn't mean for that to happen…. mm, watever. thx for the review, blah blah blah… enjoy. ^__^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
All three boys looked dumbfounded at each other before they realized what they were looking at. There was a scuttle of motion as Draco and Harry tried to cover themselves. Ron just turned away, unable to gain access to his feet.  
  
After no extraneous skin was showing, Draco found his voice. "What the fuck do you think you're doing in here Weasly??" he shouted.  
  
"I was *going* to take a bath! But I guess I should have asked who had the room reserved first." Ron yelled right back at Draco. "I *am* a prefect, and I *do* have access to this bathroom, unlike the two of *you*." Ron could barely contain his anger.  
  
"Well, only a Weasly would think to take a bath at midnight." Draco screamed. His voice echoed around the room.  
  
"Well I'm *sorry* if I had a rough night, and wanted to *relax*!!" Ron glared at Harry. "So *this* is what you were talking about. 'There are things, *people*, I can't forget.' I can't believe you. *Malfoy*?!" He spat all of this at Harry's feet.  
  
"What is he talking about Harry?" Draco turned his anger to his lover who had remained quiet since the intrusion.  
  
"Ron, well, Ron, um, said he loved me, and we, um, kissed, but I uh, told him that there were uh, people I couldn't forget. You." Harry said very quietly while looking at the ground, meeting eyes with Draco only on the last word. Draco looked as if he was about to spontaneously combust, as did Ron.  
  
"Well do you love him back?????" Draco yelled exasperatedly.  
  
"Um……. Well….. yes." Harry said meekly.  
  
"You do?" Ron asked with a tone of pure surprise in his voice.  
  
"Yes, but I love Draco too." Harry said as he found his voice.  
  
"You, you do?" Draco said with pure sincerity.  
  
"Yes. I love you both so much, but in such different ways. I'm sorry, I need to get out of here." Harry gathered up his clothes, put on just so much that would cover him, and left the bathroom.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" Ron asked.  
  
"*We* are going to do *nothing*. I'm leaving. It's Harry *I* want, not some poor weasel." Draco assembled his things, and left leaving Ron alone in the bathroom. Ron would have been hurt by Draco's last comment, but it came from the mouth of his sworn enemy so it didn't bother him.  
  
Ron slowly undressed himself, filled up the bathtub, and immersed himself in the warm water, pondering the events of the evening.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Harry lay in his four poster bed thinking about what he was going to do. The two boys he loved were in love with him, which was far more than he could have hoped for, but they were both so different, Harry could not even begin to decide which he was going to stay with.  
  
Draco was so sexy Harry had trouble even comprehending it. But on the other hand, Ron was his best friend and getting as intimate with him as he had been with Draco would be an altogether new kind of pleasure.  
  
The boy who lived stared at the ceiling of his dormitory for what seemed like an eternity before finally falling into a restless, dreamless slumber.  
  
  
  
Draco was having just as much trouble sleeping as Harry was. Although Draco had himself convinced that the only reason that he wanted Harry was that it was forbidden fruit, there was something else lurking in the back of his mind. It was almost as he had feelings for the boy who lived that ran deeper than those of desire did. (a/n- oops, he's turning into Ron… i didn't mean for him too! i swear! sry for interrupting… heh heh.)  
  
*What am I thinking? I've never loved anyone, and I'm certainly not going to start by loving Harry Potter cringe. Fuck. *pause* I'm in love with him. *pause* Fuck.* Draco shut off his brain and went to sleep thinking about how good it felt to finally shag the boy with that gorgeous head of raven hair. 


	8. ch 8

Omg, so sorry I haven't posted in like forever, I've been busy dealing w/ er, stuff… and I've just been too lazy to write so sry. Anyway, hope you enjoy the ch! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I think this is the first one I've put in here, so it's kinda long… none of the characters belong to me tear they belong to the amazing being J.K. Rowling, and I'm not doing any of this for profit, just my own little sick pleasure. *mwah*  
  
O, and as usual, plz review!! ^_^  
  
1 Chapter 8  
  
The next day at breakfast, all three boys were very quiet, and none of them ate much. As usual, Hermione noticed the change and questioned it at once.  
  
"What is wrong with you two? For the past week you've been acting strange. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Harry was the first to speak up. He glanced at Ron for a moment, before speaking. "Hermione, I think there's something Ron and I need to tell you." He again glanced at Ron who gave a questioning look. "Ron, we both know that we can't figure this out on our own, we need a, er, non-hormones- affected brain to help us out." Ron nodded.  
  
"OK, so what is it?" Hermione asked matter-of-factly.  
  
"Er, not here," Ron said slowly. "Let's go back to the common room."  
  
All three Gryffindors trudged up to the warm common room, Harry and Ron glancing nervously at each other and Hermione in a complete state of bewilderment.  
  
Once they were in the circular room, Ron flashed a look at Harry, knowing what to say.  
  
"Hermione, Harry and I are," he took a deep breath and looked towards Harry for reassurance. Harry nodded. "Gay."  
  
"Well it's about time you two came out!" Hermione pulled them both into a warm hug, and let go to see their very confused faces.  
  
"You, you *knew*?!" Harry asked.  
  
"You two are so obvious! I have the worst gay-dar in the school, and I could tell from a mile away."  
  
Harry and Ron gape at her in shock. "Well, then, if you know, could you, er, help us with a problem we're having?" Harry asked shyly.  
  
"Awww, is the sex no good? Want some tips? Well, I persona…" Hermione obviously was not as oblivious to the sex world as Harry and Ron suspected.  
  
"NO!!" Ron screeched. "Harry and I are not together…yet," He mumbled to himself.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled. "Actually, I'm kind of with Draco," Harry said to the now completely bewildered face of Hermione. "But I, er, love Ron too." Ron grinned. "And I don't know who I love more."  
  
Hermione gawked at the two boys for a full minute before she was collected enough to say anything. "Hmm, well, I, uh, wasn't expecting this one. Hmm, well, Harry, what do you love about Ron?"  
  
"That's easy." Ron grinned again. "He's my best friend, and he loves me too. Isn't that enough?" Harry said.  
  
"I guess not if you can't choose him over Draco. Although I can understand why…" She mumbled. "Well, why do you love Draco?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" At this Ron gave an indignant face and turned away from Harry. "He's the most gorgeous guy at Hogwarts! And he's a tiger when it comes to sex." Harry grinned, but seeing Ron seething with anger wiped the smile off his face.  
  
"Hmm, I see your dilemma. I'd have trouble with this too." Hermione said.  
  
Ron, looking at his watch yelled abruptly, "I do wish we could continue this riveting conversation," he glared at Harry, "but if we don't get going, we're going to be late to Snape's class, again." They all hurried down to the dungeons for the dreaded Potions class.  
  
Yay! Finally another chapter up! ^_^ Hope you liked it, the Potions class will be up soon. Please review! I don't care if you want to flame me, although I don't see what could make you do so w/ this ch, but do so if you choose, all I ask for is a little comment! ^_^ until, I post again, tally ho! 


End file.
